


My Loser

by sterektothemoonandback



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Derek is 18, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, I probably messed up their ages too, M/M, Protective Derek, because Stiles is his, first day of high school, high school!au, i've mixed the things from us ages and ages from my country okay?, so it can be a bit confusing, sorry - Freeform, stiles is 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterektothemoonandback/pseuds/sterektothemoonandback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That loser is my boyfriend, okay? And you better stop harassing him or else you won't be able to use your hands for months." Derek hissed out as he leaned in closer to Gas, his eyes hard as stone.</p><p>-</p><p>or the High School AU where Derek is a good boyfriend that no-one asked for but got anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Loser

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in ages so when my brain came up with this idea yesterday I had to write it since I haven't had the motivation to write for such a long time. Sorry if it's bad, I'm not that good after all. I didn't know what to name it so sorry if it doesn't really fit, haha.  
> I might write more of this if you like it, like maybe how Stiles and Derek met and how they got together?
> 
> -
> 
> Also, sorry for any mistakes, English isn't my main language and the fic's un-beta'd.

Stiles likes to think that he's not nervous about his first day in high school. I mean, he's got Scott there with him, and what's better than starting school with your best friend in almost all your classes? And then he's got Derek of course. Beautiful, perfect Derek of whom's personality he could write a fucking 400 words poem about. Don't get him wrong, he absolutely loves Derek's looks. But it's really his personality that Stiles fell for. His sweet, gentle touches when he helped Stiles from falling over, the way his eyes grew softer whenever there was a baby animal around(which there was kind of often, since Derek sometimes worked at Deaton’s after school), his loyalty and stubbornness when it came to the people he cared about, the way his eyes always drifted to Stiles as soon as he entered the same room as Derek. That's what Stiles fell for, _hard_.

 

So yeah, having your boyfriend in junior year wasn't that bad either. Still, he's a bit nervous about his first day. Nervous that he'll somehow make a fool out of himself and that Derek will realize that he deserves so much better than Stiles and break up with him. Because of course Stiles is insecure about himself when it comes to Derek Hale. The boy who could literally have anyone he wanted and yet he chose Stiles for some reason. Beautiful people was supposed to be together with other beautiful people, not some lanky kid with ADHD who just couldn't sit still or shut up.

 

Before he could start panicking even more, a beep brought him out of his own thoughts and he pried his phone out of his back pocket.

 

**From: Scott**

**Dudeee! You ready for today? :D**

 

**To: Scott**

**Of course bro. I'll pick you up in 10 :-)**

 

**From: Scott**

**Cool bro, see you then! :-)**

 

Stiles put his phone down in his pocket again, got up from his desk chair and picked up his bag from the bed.

 

Twenty minutes later he's pulling up the Jeep in the parking lot of the school, Scott already jumping out of the car and literally glowing with excitement.

 

"Dude, this is so cool! Out first official day in high school!" Scott exclaimed.

 

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome dude." he shot back.

 

There were people steaming into the school, a lot of them people who were starting high school just like Stiles and Scott. Some juniors and seniors taking it slower since they already knew where they were going, and then(of course) a few couples who didn't give a fuck that school had started and would probably get detention for coming late to class because they were too busy sucking each others faces off, as if they didn't see each other yesterday.

 

His first classes flies by faster than he thought, and soon enough he's on his way to meet up with Scott for lunch, since they didn't have the same class before lunch, but luckily they had lunch at the same time. As soon as he entered the corridor though, he spotted Derek heading over to his friends.

 

"Hey, Derek." he said before Derek could reach his friends. "Could I talk to you for a second?"

 

Derek's head turned around and as soon as his eyes landed on Stiles his eyes softened.

 

"Yeah, sure." Derek replied and went up to Stiles. "What is it?" he asked as he was right in front of Stiles.

 

"I was wondering if you had anything planned for this Friday? Maybe we could go out for a movie or something?" Stiles smiled.

 

"Sorry, Laura's coming to visit from New York on Friday, so I'd like to spend some time with her if that's okay with you?" Derek said and looked a little sadly at Stiles as his face fell a bit.

 

"Oh, no it's okay. I can understand that you want to spend time with her. Don't worry about me." he shrugged it off. "We can do that another day when you're not busy."

 

"Yeah, of course." Derek answered with a little smile playing on his lips.

 

 

.~*°*~.~*°*~.

 

 

Seeing the kid saying Derek's name and approaching him made Gas roll his eyes. Of course all the new girls _and_ boys would try to get it on with Derek once they saw him. It wasn't like it was the first one that day, and only half the day had passed. In total, Derek had shut down about five people already, telling them that he was in a serious relationship with his boyfriend of a year. And to be honest, some of the people he'd shut down was way more attractive than this kid.

 

Gas wasn't the best at reading lips, but he could see the boy say the words _Friday, go out_ and _movie_ , and then Derek saying _sorry_ and something he couldn't quite catch onto but going with the way the kid's face fell a bit, Derek had probably made up some lie so that he didn't have to go out with the kid.

 

When he saw the kid still trying to talk to Derek, he decided to take matters into his own hands and walked up to them. As he walked up beside Derek, he made sure to glare a bit more intensely at the kid.

 

"What do you think you're doing, huh?" Gas said cockily as he pushed the kid into the lockers.

 

"Whaaa..?" the kid sputtered in surprise, eyes going wide as they locked onto Gas'.

 

"I said, _what do you think you're doing?_ Derek isn't interested okay? He's already taken, so please give us all the pleasure and just walk away, _kid_." he sneered a little harshly. But before the kid could answer, Derek had him pinned to the locker by his collar.

 

"The fuck do you think you're doing?" he growled and Gas felt chills making it's way down his spine by the power of it.

 

"Freeing you from that loser?" it came out more like a question, as Gas gestured at the kid.

 

"That _loser_ is my boyfriend, okay? And you better stop harassing him or else you won't be able to use your hands for months." Derek hissed out as he leaned in closer to Gas, his eyes hard as stone.

 

"He's your _boyfriend_? Oh god man, sorry, I didn't know!" Gas squeaked out as his eyes went wide.

 

"Well now you know." Derek pressed out between gritted teeth as he let go of Gas. He then walked over to Stiles and took him into his arms with gentle touches.

 

 

.~*°*~.~*°*~.

 

 

"Are you okay?" Derek asked, his eyes going soft as he checked Stiles for injuries.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Stiles breathed out in reply, hands going to Derek's face to get him to look at him. Derek seemed to take that as Stiles really being okay  because he then enveloped him in a big hug, bringing Stiles head to his neck and breathing deeply.

 

"Sorry 'bout him." Derek whispered in his ear. "He transferred here at the end of last semester, so he hasn't met you yet. Well, now he has but…"

 

"It's okay, I'm fine, Der." he replied, hugging Derek a bit tighter. "Just not the way I imagined my first day in high school." he laughed out as he pulled back from the hug, bringing a deep but quiet laugh out of Derek.

 

"Yeah, but at least the whole school knows I'm taken now so they don't even have to bother asking me." Derek smirked at Stiles, making Stiles look around at all the people in the corridor that were staring at them.

 

"Yeah, I guess so." he breathed out before leaning in and kissing Derek, trying to suppress the laugh building up inside of him. And, _yeah_ , he thought to himself, _at least they know he's taken._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> www.sterektothemoonandback.tumblr.com


End file.
